Bidding For Love
by ninjasandbacon
Summary: “Well coach says we're having this auction. We're auctioning ourselves off and um I don't know what to do in it.” “Strip?” She teased, watching him turn red. “That would get you a ton of bids.”


**So I had this idea the other night and here it is lol. Leighton and I wrote it together and if you know us, you'll know which parts I wrote and which parts she wrote lol. **

"Dan!" Serena called, waving him over. His face broke out in a smile as he jogged over, carrying his lunch.

"Hey..I need your help." He sat down, opening the paper bag and pulled out a sandwich.

"What's up?" She reached in the bag quickly and took out his orange juice, drinking straight from it.

"Well coach says we're having this auction. We're auctioning ourselves off and um I don't know what to do in it."

"Strip?" She teased, watching him turn red. "That would get you a ton of bids."

"Will you go out with me if I do?" Dan shot back, taking delight in watching Serena turn a lovely shade of pink.

"Sure, granted you do it on stage." Serena laughed, stealing half of his sandwich.

"Alright." He smiled, taking his juice back. "Don't forget to bid on me."

"Ew...you're in the auction too?" Blair came up behind them, holding onto Nate's hand.

"Hi Blair, Nate. Let me guess, you're bidding on Nate?"

"Dude..what date plan did you get? I got 'romantic dinner for two with a visit to La Perla'." Nate muttered, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand.

"Poolside picnic and...some other things."

"Do you guys have to dress up?" Serena asked, turning from her conversation with Blair. "Like since Nate's thing is a fancy dinner, would he be in a suit?"

"Yeah, I think so." Dan nodded, stealing his sandwich back from Serena.

"I was eating that."

"I'll give it back if you go out with me."

"You're not that desperate, are you Humphrey?" Blair rolled her eyes, grabbing Nate's hand. "We're just going to go. Bye S."

--

Dan knocked on Serena's door, wiping his sweaty palms on his pants. He hadn't known that he'd be this nervous just to escort Serena to the auction.

The door opened and she stood in front of him, clad in a yellow high neck Tocca dress. "Hey." When he didn't respond, she frowned down at her dress. "What? Is this too much?"

"No..you're perfect." He blushed as she leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"Are you ready for your big night?" Serena giggled as they made their way into the elevator.

"Yeah, I kinda am." Dan laughed, loosening his tie.

"Already stripping?" She teased, watching him turn even redder.

"Remember our deal? I strip and you bid on me. Hope you have your checkbook." He muttered as the elevator doors opened.

Within fifteen minutes, they were inside the auditorium, Serena holding a paddle marked with a number somewhere in the hundreds. "I have to go backstage. You'll be okay by yourself, right?"

"Yeah, I see Blair." She hugged him tightly. "Good luck." She whispered, kissing his cheek for good measure.

He stepped backstage, taking off his jacket and flinging it by his stuff. "_Hump_hrey's here!" One of the guys from the team yelled, laughing. "Van der Woodsen gonna vote for you?"

Dan rolled his eyes, slapping hands with Jake. "Whatever man. Ready for your strip?"

"Hell yeah! Ready for yours?" Jake laughed, sticking out his skinny chest. "Hey, I gotta go, Nate sneaked in some pot, unless you want to come?"

Dan shook his head. "Nah, I don't smoke."

"Alright, man. You don't know what you're missing though."

"Sure." Dan shook his head, laughing as he checked the picnic basket under his chair again.

All of a sudden, someone yelled "Coach!" and the small red light coming from the burning bong was gone.

"Gentlemen, lets have a word before the auction starts." He was clad in a tailored suit, his arms crossed against his chest.

The rest of the soccer players sat down in the chairs set out for them as Coach Phillips paced in front of them. "As you know, we have this auction every year and I expect all of you to bring in some money!"

"Archibald and Humphrey are gonna bring the dough!" Jake jeered, his voice cracking. "They got Waldorf and van der Woodsen!"

"I'm not-" Dan tried to protest but was drowned out cheers.

"Alright men, let's do this!" Coach Phillips walked out on stage as the team hustled to get in order.

Dan watched as one by one the team got auctioned off, a few going up to two thousand dollars. He was the last one to be auctioned, for some reason Coach wanted someone to start stripping and someone to end stripping.

"Next up, we have Nate Archibald! Dinner for two at Butter and then you get a chance to cruise La Perla. Let's start the bidding at six hundred!" Dan heard Coach call.

"I'll see you later man." Nate clapped Dan on the back as he stepped onstage.

Somewhere in the span of five minutes, the bidding got up to six thousand from someone that sounded a lot like Aaron Rose.

"Seven thousand!" Dan laughed, hearing Blair yell out.

"Sold!"

Nate's entrance music faded and Justin Timberlake's Sexy Back started pumping through the speakers. "Next up, Dan Humphrey! Co-captain of our team, the person who bids the most gets a romantic poolside picnic, bathing suits optional."

Dan laughed, stepping out into the harsh glare of the light. The music turned louder if possible and he walked out to the edge of the catwalk, unbuttoning his shirt.

"Five hundred!" A girl in front threw her paddle up as he undid his tie, throwing it into the crowd.

"Six hundred!" Another paddle came up, almost hitting him in the legs. He undid his shirt, letting it hang open. "Take it off!"

He winked at the crowd, bending over and stripping his pants off, letting them fly into the crowd. Underneath, he wore swim trunks with 'Sex Bomb' emblazoned in red. "Five thousand!" A voice cried and Dan grinned, doing a backflip.

"Ladies, would you look at that? He's flexible too!"

"Ten thousand!" He heard Serena's voice call loudly.

"Ten thousand! Highest bid of the night!" Coach yelled, clapping Dan on the back. "Ten thousand, going once, twice.....SOLD!"

Dan grinned, helping Serena up onto the catwalk. "Ten grand?"

Serena giggled, letting him lead her off stage. "Worth it."

--

"You know, you didn't have to bid 10 grand on me, you could've just had me for free, you know, all the times I asked you out." She ran a manicured hand down his bare chest, leaving white indents in his darkened skin. Her head nodded simply, yet so elegantly.

"I know." She responded, her lips pursing out long after she had finished the last syllable of 'know.' Her hand stopped at the beginning of his chest, flattening upon contact.

"Then why'd you pay so much?" His eyebrow raised, clearly not understanding why the girl he had had a crush on for so long would pay such a large amount for _him._

"Because," she met his gaze, a devilish smirk appearing. "This way I get to know if I paid for a good cause." His eyebrow remained raised as she bent, picking up the paddle from earlier, the smirk across her angelic face becoming even more devilish as the seconds passed.

"Oh." His lips barely moved. "Really?"

She nodded, tracing the top of the paddle along the top of his chest. "I didn't bring a bathing suit."

"I guess that's why it said 'bathing suit optional,'" she could hear the hoarseness in his throat as he struggled to speak, obviously stuck under her trance.

"Does that mean you don't have to wear one either?" She gestured to his already swimsuit clad frame.

He shrugged. "I guess so."

"Well then, strip away." She threw the paddle down behind her, flicking her finger tips under her shirt as she pulled it up. Dan was in awe at how fast it took her to just become half naked in front of his eyes. Shaking his head to consciousness once more, he hooked his thumbs under the rim of his swim trunks. By the time he had even decided to start pulling, Serena was nude, his big white towel wrapped around her. "You're slow." She complained.

"Yeah," he muttered under his breath, slipping his trunks all the way down. As he stepped out of them, she let the towel fall, the smirk returning.

"Get in." She said simply. "Remember, you're _my_ slave tonight." She giggled.

Dan let his eyebrows finally drop and nodded, stepping toward the waters edge. Serena bent and retrieved the paddle once more. He faltered in the water. Slowly, she began walking to him, making sure that he couldn't hear her coming. As as she got close enough, she raised the paddle and hit him square in the ass. Dan jumped at the contact, falling doubtfully in the water. Serena's giggles were the last thing his ears heard before the water hit them. Serena placed the paddle back down on the ground and on the count of three, jumped in with him.

As he came up for air finally, he brushed his soak hair from his face, searching all around for Serena. Serena saw half of his body under the water and swam toward him, popping up a centimeter or two away from his own wet frame. Her hair was stuck to her head, which she grimaced at. But all she did was pull it out of her face with a hair band that had been dangling off her arm. A grin crossed her face.

"See? Was that so hard?"

"Almost drowning me wasn't." He responded.

Serena rolled her eyes. "We're in the shallow end, the only way you could've drowned is if I were sitting on you."

He fought a grin at that thought. "Well, I don't know about you, but I like the deep, deep end. You coming?"

"I thought I was the one calling the shots." She called as he began to swim away.

"I thought so too!" He called back, now in the deep end of the pool.

Serena rolled her eyes, diving under the water until she reached him. He could feel the whirl of pool water coming toward him and stood out of the way, watching as her blond head popped up, spitting out the water that had collected in her mouth. "Jerk." She said once her head had bobbed up and she had flattened her wet hair from her face.

"Sorry," he smiled sheepishly, not at all sounding apologetic.

She swam closer to him, dangling her arms around his neck. "No, you're not." She said matter-of-factly.

His arms wrapped themselves around her waist, suddenly aware of how close they were. "You're right." He murmured, fighting the urge to do what his mind had told him so many times. She didn't seem obvious to the fact that they were both nude in a pool, their bodies merely centimeters away from each other.

Before he could even comprehend another thought, her lips dragged against his. He was shocked at first, but slowly and surely, his other head took over and his lips pressed hard back against hers. She slid her one hand to his hair, intertwining her dainty fingers within his dark brown hair. He was glad he was still able to float, as he had little consciousness as he subjected to her wild kisses.

She was the one who broke the kiss, her chest heaving against his as she panted for air. He took this as an opportunity, tilting his head as his lips met her jawline. Serena fought the urge to tug at his hair and make him subject back, letting him move his own way. Dan on the other hand, was too concentrated on how sweet she tasted; he'd never thought that such a thing was possible. She was like his wine and he was ready to sip until drunkenness took over.

Her hands scattered themselves down his back, finally letting go of the grip she had had on his hair. He was too concentrated to think twice of her actions, his lips touching places they'd long yearned to feel. Serena's head tilted, a silent moan suppressing. It wasn't supposed to go like this, she knew that, but didn't care. Wherever he trailed just felt.. so good. She felt her own self losing grip, losing whatever control she had had.

"Serena," his lips were at her ear, they shook her awake.

"Yeah?" She panted back, pressing their bodies into a tight squeeze.

"You have no idea how long I've waited," he paused, kissing a spot behind her ear before his lips returned, breath hot at her ear. "For this."

She wound herself around him, nodding. "Me either."

That was all needed, he decided. He pressed her against the side of the wall. Serena smirked at him, running her hand down his six pack. He was losing control and fast; which made him despise ever agreeing to the no bathing suit thing. Serena watched him carefully as if she were tracing his every movement. Her lips parted, about to say something when he took himself in hand, slipping it into her core. The sound that danced out was far from any comprehend able words.

Serena dug her nails into his back as he began to pound in and out, quiet moans falling out of both of their lips. Any coherent thought had fallen from her mind as she felt the penetration crash into her walls. Bending her head down, she bit down into shoulder, her eyes closing in pleasure. He continued with his even strokes, building confidence. In an instant, his soft and even thrusts become hard and unkempt. Serena lifted her head, a loud moan fell.

Silencing her moaning, he crashed his lips against hers, not wanting any one that might be around to know what they were doing exactly. He knew that this was probably just a night of ecstasy for her; something that would never be mentioned again. Silencing his own thoughts, he pulled out of her and in a violent thrust, they came in unison. Serena felt like every cell in her body had exploded.

"Dan," she whimpered as he pulled out, kissing her shoulder.

"Serena." He pulled his head away, gazing at her in the eyes. He couldn't believe he had let himself lose so much control, but it felt so good. She leaned over, kissing him again. Her breath was in pants, but she still managed to keep up the goddess like look she always had. "Come on, let's get out of here." He whispered a few moments later, slipping her up on the side of the pool. Serena sighed happily, glancing at their clothes at the other end.

"We have this pool the entire night, right?"

Dan nodded, bringing himself to sit beside her. "Yeah."

"Good, we'll get those later." And with that, she was up, dragging him to his feet. She pulled him into the girl's dressing room, straight to the shower that was there, closing the door behind them.

**Review? Please? lol**


End file.
